


Bloodshot Eyes

by areanamaxie



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, M/M, Oblivious Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areanamaxie/pseuds/areanamaxie
Summary: Eddie is so done with Richie, that is until Richie shows up at his front door, bloody, cold, and hungry only two hours after their fight.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Bloodshot Eyes

To say Eddie was irritated with Richie would be an understatement. 

He was furious with Richie.

Best part? He doesn’t even know why.

Richie had said something, and Eddie just snapped. It was all a blur, solely out of pure rage. He was screaming things he didn’t mean, and things he did. He was screaming about minor problems, major problems, and anything in between. 

Richie had left Eddie’s apartment somewhere during all the chaos, clearly fed up.

Now, two hours later, Eddie was sitting on the couch, anxiously waiting for Richie to answer his calls. 

“C’mon, Rich,” he whispered, as the line rang. Richie’s voicemail played for the fifth time, and Eddie sighed in frustration. He left him a quick voicemail, and threw his phone on the couch. 

He hoped Richie wasn’t out getting drunk. He didn’t want him to ruin his streak again. Richie was so proud when he finally got to year...for the second time. 

A shallow knock, and then a thud, pulled Eddie out of his thoughts and he ran over to the door. I quickly unlocked the three locks on it, and opened up. 

Lo and behold, there he was. Richie Toizer. 

Except, he didn’t look how he did when he left. 

His shirt was ripped and was only in his underwear, his glasses were cracked, and bruises scattered over his face and body. Dried-up blood was covering his nose and lips, clear that his nose had been bleeding.  
“Richie! Holy fuck!” Eddie kneeled down and placed Richie’s head on his lap. 

“Rich? What happened? What...what the fuck! Who did this?!” Eddie frantically questioned him, running a hand through his hair. Richie smiled at Eddie. 

“Bear attack.” Eddie rolled his eyes at the joke, and stood up. 

“Can I get you on the couch? It’s freezing outside, Rich. You left your jacket here. You’re probably sick. Are you okay, what happened? I’m sorry, Richie.” Eddie was rambling as he walked Richie over to the couch, and sat him down. 

“Don’t apolo- ow, fuck. Don’t apologize, Eddie.” Eddie bit his lip nervously and placed a hand on Richie’s forehead. 

“You’re really hot.” Eddie mumbled, getting up to go get the first-aid kit. He entered the bathroom and searched through all the drawers. He usually knew where it was. Why the fuck couldn’t he find it?

“Thank you! You’re not too bad yourself, Dr. K.” He heard Richie call from the living room. Eddie opened the drawer under the sink and saw the kit. 

“Finally.” Eddie said, running back to the living room. He sat down next to Richie. 

“Richie, what happened?” Eddie asked softly, starting to clean the cuts on Richie’s face. Richie sighed. 

“I was going to the bar...I wasn’t going to drink. I was just angry and upset...and then these guys...they were all like “Yo, Trashmouth!”. So, me being me, I turned around because I wanted to know who the fuck was talking to me. The second I turn around, Bam! One of them knocked me in the face. I’m kneeling on the ground because like...what the fuck? The other guy knocked me over the head with a beer bottle, and it shattered all over me. They pushed me down to the ground and like beat the fuck out of me for...I don’t know...an hour? It was so long. Somehow, my pants were taken off...I guess. Then, when they were about to leave, the guy leaned down. I kid you not, this guy was built like every high school bully in every 90’s film. He grabbed me by my collar, and went, “Go to hell, faggot.” Seemed as if they were not so fond of my coming out, huh?” Throughout the story, the joking tone left and Richie just got quieter, obviously affected by thinking about it. 

“So then, I felt my phone ringing. I wanted to answer, I really did...I just couldn’t. I picked myself up in a daze, and asked this lady where I was. She gave me the “go away, you drunk hippie” look, but told me I was near the Walmart on Dairy Road. So I was like, “Oh, that’s literally right next to Eddie’s. And, here I am. Bleeding on your couch.” 

Eddie didn’t know how to feel. 

This wouldn’t have happened if Eddie didn’t get so mad. If he would’ve just talked with Richie.

“Richie.” Eddie whispered. His eyes stung with tears and guilt rushed through his veins. 

“Hey, Eduardo. Why are you crying?” Richie lightly slapped Eddie’s face. 

“If I wouldn’t have gotten so mad-” Richie covered his ears and sang obnoxiously. 

“La la la la! You best not be blaming yourself right now, you fucker! La la la!” 

“Richie, quit it!” Eddie whined, pulling his hands away from his ears, “I’m serious! You could’ve died.” 

“But alas, I didn’t. Cut yourself some slack, Eds. You were just upset.” Eddie had finished attending to the cuts on Richie’s body, and sighed. 

“But-”  
“Nope, I don’t want to hear it.”

“Richie, this literally wouldn’t have ever happened if I wouldn’t have gotten mad.”

“Eddie-”

“I’m so sorry, Richie. I’m so-” In one swift movement, Richie pulled Eddie down against him and connected their lips. Eddie was shocked at first. He kind of just laid there, with his lips against Richie’s. Eventually, he kissed back. 

It felt amazing. Eddie felt a weight lift off his shoulders, knowing that he wasn’t the one who had to initiate the kiss. The one who didn’t have to confess his love first. 

Richie pulled away and smiled. 

“You were talking incredibly too much.” Eddie flushed and continued to stare at Richie. 

“Richie...that-” Richie looked concerned for a moment. 

“Did you not like it? I’m sorry I thought...”

Eddie didn’t know how to feel, all he knew is that the kiss felt amazing. It felt like a snow day, or a day on the beach, or hanging out with your friends for the whole reason. He didn’t think about anything during that kiss, only Richie. He wasn’t focused on Richie being hurt, or the guilt of letting Richie walk out the door. He only thought about how soft Richie’s lips were, how much he wanted to run his fingers through Richie’s hair. 

Eddie pulled Richie back in for another kiss, and Richie smiled into it. Richie pulled away slightly, and kissed Eddie’s nose. 

“So, you liked it?” Eddie rolled his eyes. 

“Yes, fucknut. I really did. I’ve been waiting so long.” Richie wrinkled his eyebrows.

“Longer than my wang?”

“Fuck off, Trashmouth.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what to put in the notes other than, hi :). I like writing Eddie/Richie so this is a series full of little shorts I wrote about them.


End file.
